


Drunk fuck | Cashton

by wikiangela



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Bottom Calum Hood, Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Smut, Top Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikiangela/pseuds/wikiangela
Summary: When Ashton and Calum fucked with each other at some party.





	Drunk fuck | Cashton

**Author's Note:**

> So I've written a few smuts before, but only in polish, so I'm sorry for any mistakes and bad english ;)  
> It's not really good, but it's smut so... I'm just saying.

"Hey Calum" yelled Ashton through loud music, walking to Calum, who was sitting at the bar. "Why are you sitting here like that? All alone?"

"I don't know, I don't feel like dancing or anything." he shrugged his arms. He took sip from his glass, which was filled with some alcohol. It wasn't his first and it wasn't supposed to be last. He was pretty drunk already. "How 'bout you? Why are you here?"

"Because I saw my best friend is not having fun, dumbass." Ash rolled his eyes. "What's wrong? Where's Emma?" he sat down next to Cal.

"We kind of broke up. Again. And this time I think it's for good" he sighed. "I'm really relived that it's over, but... shit, it's weird." he took another sip. "We were togheter like... almost three years now?"

"And you were fighting for the last two?" reminded Ashton. "What was it this time? What made you break up that last time?" he asked half out of concern and half out of couriosity.

"She was the one who broke up with me. And it was because I kind of... checked out a dude." he admitted shyly. "And she said she nocited few times that when... when you were leaving room, I was staring at your ass" okay, he was drunk. Otherwise he wouldn't say all that to Ashton. "And that If I'm gay, she can't be with me, cause she obviously doesn't turn me on and I'm disgusting" he laughed a little bit. "Fuckin bitch." he tried to take another sip but his glass was empty. "Maybe I'm bi. That doesn't make me worse, right? But alright. I don't love her anyway. She's a bitch" he tried to take sip again.

"Hey, I think you've had enough" Ashton took glass from his hand and put it on the counter. "Why don't we take you home?"

"My place or yours?" Calum smiled at Ashton, biting his lip.

"You seriously need to go to sleep." Ash helped Calum stand up.

"Nooo." Cal groaned. "What I need is you" he leaned in, trying to kiss Ashton. Ash pulled of, but licked his lips. He might have thinking about that like a few times. It would be so good, kissing Calum, wouldn't it? But he wasn't that drunk yet. 

"I'm flattered, really" he said. "But you're drunk, hurt and I just want put you to bed. Okay?" Cal rolled his eyes, but let Ashton pull him outside. They took a cab and went to Cal's apartment. 

When they got there, Ash was trying to take Calum to his bedroom, but he insisted that he isn't tired. He was still saying that he isn't that drunk and maybe he wasn't. Ashton has seen Calum really drunk and now it wasn't like that. He was in that state, when he was saying first thing that comes to mind. But he's gonna remember everything the next day. And he's pretty aware of what he's doing. So when he kissed Ashton, he didn't stop him. So they were sitting on Calum's couch, making out. For like maybe ten minutes. That is when Calum started rubbing Ash's dick through his pants. Then Irwin wanted to stop, before they do something they may regret. Cause... they were best friends. He didn't want to ruin their relationship.

"Cally" Ash took his hand. "It's not a good idea, hun" he was breathing heavily looking into Cal's eyes.

"Why? I can tell you that I want it so bad for so long" he kissed him again. "And you can't tell you don't want it." he put his hand on Ashton's crotch again. "You're pretty turned on already" he whispered and slightly bit Ash's bottom lip. Ash moaned quietly, when Cal tightened his grip on Ashton's dick. "It doesn't have to mean anything, if you're worried about our friendship. I'm just so horny right now" he kissed him again and started to rub his dick again.

"Oh fuck it" Ash made Calum lay on his back and then he layed above him himself, kissing him more passionately. Why would he care? It's just sex. And they both are drunk, even tho Calum is a little bit more. 

"Fuck _me_ " corrected him Cal with little smile. Ashton just took off his shirt and helped Calum take off his too. Then they went to the bedroom, still making out and taking their pants off on their way. By the time they were on Cal's bed, they were both naked and their clothes made path from living room through whole apartment. Ashton was now kissing Cal's jaw line and neck. "Damn, I want you inside me" he groaned when Ash bit his skin on the neck, and then suck it and left a hickey.

"Not so fast" he put two of his fingers in the mouth to slaver them and then he put them into Calum's ass hole to stretch him. And, God, his fingers were so good. Calum was moaning with pleasure. He never was with a guy before. So this all was kinda new and so awesome. He was glad that it was Ashton who was his first guy. When Irwin pulled of his fingers and wanted to put in his dick, Cal got another idea. Since that night he was experiencing new things, he decided to went down and suck Ashton's dick. "Oh Geez" he moaned. Ash didn't expect Calum to do that and it felt amazing. He was with guys before, but now it was Calum. The love of his life. Who never looked at him like that. Until now. "Okay, as much as I don't want you to stop..." he was brathing heavily. "I just want to fuck you, babe."

"Finally" Cal kissed him again. Then Ash just put his dick inside of Calum. And slowly started to move, and then faster. And faster. Cal loved it. He was scratching Ash's back, biting skin on his arms, pulling his hair... and moaning so loudly. Ash could listen to it like all the time. With Calum it was so different than with other guys. Better. Because it was Calum. When they both cummed, they reapeted it like twice. And then again in the shower. And then they went to sleep.

*******

When Ashton woke up next to his best friend, shirtless and just in boxers that was borrowed from Cal, and remembered last night... he started to panick. What will Cal say when he'll wake up? It's going to be so awkward and uncomfortable... But it was worth it, right? Calum's head was on his bare chest and he was cuddled to him. Ash was scared to move even a little. So he was lying like that, awkwardly hugging his friend. Until he woke up.

"Hey" he yawned and looked at Ash. "Last night was pretty awesome, wasn't it?" he smiled.

"Yeah. It was" Ash bit his lip nervously. "But what now?" ha asked quietly.

"I don't know" he sat up. "Back to normal?" he was unsure. Because, really, he didn't want to go back to normal.

"If that's what you want" Ash got up. "I'll make breakfast" he quickly went to the kitchen. He was so in love with Calum. And after they had sex, they just gonna forget it? He couldn't. And he won't.

They ate breakfast, trying to act normal. But it was awkward. So soon after that Ash went to his own house. 

And they haven't seen each other couple of days. Until Luke and Michael invited them to their place to spend some time just them, four best friends. And was it awkward. They were sitting opposite to each other and avoiding their gazes. Mike and Luke of course could tell that something was wrong. They tried to ask, but Cal and Ash were just reasuring that everything is okay and they were changing the subject. So Mike and Luke didn't push. And there was this weird moment. Luke was just talking about something and suddenly Ash and Cal stopped listening. Their gazes met and in that moment they just knew they would do that again. And they will. 

So when they were going to go home, they went to Ash's car instead. And fucked again. And again it didn't mean anything. Or that's what they were hoping for.

It happened a few times again. Like that time when Calum came to Ashton and when he answered the door, Cal just started to kissing him. But they still were friends. Just with benefits. They were maybe acting weird and their friends were noticing it. But they didn't want anybody to know. Of course it was impossible to hide this forever.

*******

About a month later they were on a party in some friend's house. Luke and Michael were there too. Ashton was dancing and some girl was trying to flirt with him. Calum was observing that. He knew Ash was gay. And he knew they were just friends who were fucking once in a while. But he couldn't help that he was jealous. So he came to Ash and that girl, took Ash's wrist and pulled him upstairs, kissing him at the top of the stairs. Luke saw it and was really surprised. 

"Hey, Mikey" he said to his boyfriend. "You think it's possible that Ash and Cal are togheter?"

"What? Why?" 

"I think I just saw them kissing, but maybe I'm hallucinating" after seeing that he thought he can't be sure of anything.

"And you are surpised?" he raised his eyebrows. And now Luke just felt like he don't know what's going on at all.

"And you're not?" he asked a little unsure.

"Babe, they were sneaking around for like a month now" he chuckled, taking Luke's hand.

"Yeah, they were acting a little weird... But I never... That actually can make sense." he bit his lip, still thinking about this situation.

"You're cute" Mike pressed kiss on Luke's lips. "We'll ask them about it later, if we catch them, okay? Now... can we just sit down and make out? I think I'm done with dancing for tonight" he said and Luke laughed. It's not like they were actually dancing. He insisted so much that Mike agreed to dance with him one song. And that was it. But Luke knew Mike don't like to dance and he loved making out with him so he wasn't gonna complain.

"Sure honey" and he kissed Michael. Then they sat on the couch and made out, not caring about people around them.

In the meantime Calum and Ashton were in some room upstairs, fucking. When they were done, they dressed up and just sat in silence for a moment.

"Ash?" said Calum in quiet voice. "What the hell is going on with us?"

"We're fucking" Ash shrugged his arms. And then he saw disappointed look on Cal's face. "Unless you want this to be something more." he said shyly. "Because I know I do."

"I think I... I don't know" Calum sighed.

"Can I tell you something?" Ash looked at his friend who just nodded. "But promise me, it won't change anything for worse"

"Sure, promise"

"I love you. I'm so in love with you" he finally said it and it felt good. "I wanted to say it for so many years but you were with Emma and... Our friendship..."

"Ashy" Cal interrupted. "And you're worried about us? We're fucking, for God's sake" he chuckled. "I don't think you saying you love me are gonna ruin our friendship"

"Yeah" he was disappointed. But what was he expecting? That Cal is gonna say he loves him too? Fuck. "Nevermind. If you don't want to, we can stop with this whole fucking-thing"

"No, I don't want to stop" Cal shook his head. "I always felt... this certain way about you. Not like I love Luke and Michael, like best friends. With you... It was always more" he was looking everywhere but at Ash. Oh God why did he start this conversation? "I honestly have no idea if this is love. But why don't we find out?" he looked into Ash's eyes. "Why don't we give us a chance?"

"So... we're like... boyfriends now?" Ash asked unsure. What the fuck was happening?

"I guess" Cal smiled.

"Okay" Ashton kissed Calum. And that's it? Geez, were they weird.

So there they were few days later. A couple. It was weirder than they could ever imagine. But in some way it was also awesome. They were happy. Like really happy. And they were hoping it will last.

*******

About a year later they were still together. Calum realised he loves Ashton and he just couldn't be without him. And to think it all started with sex... Geez. Only Luke and Michael knew about that. And just because they were their best friends in the world. 

And today was the day, when they were moving in together.

"Babe, could you help me with this?" Ash shouted trying to come in with two huge boxes. They decided to stay at Cal's apartment. They were spending a lot of time there anyway. It was in the centrum, so there was close pretty much everywhere and it was bigger than Ash's and they just liked it more. 

"Yeah, coming!" Cal showed up and took one of the boxes from his boyfriend. "Made a room in my closet for your clothes"

"Great hun" Ash smiled. "Can you help us with rest of things now?"

"Sure" he laughed. It's not like he wasn't helping at all. Just Luke and Michael helped Ashton took all his stuff from his old place. And Calum helped him pack. But now he was just making room for all Ash's stuff.

Few hours later Ashton was almost unpacked. Luke and Michael didn't want to help unpack, cause they said they did enough, so they just went home. And Ash and Cal stayed alone in  _their_ home.

"So... you wanna celebrate our moving in together?" Cal asked, hugging Ash and kissing him on the cheek.

"Depends..." he grabbed Cal's butt with both hands. "How you wanna celebrate, babe?"

"Maybe we'll open bottle of wine and... then we'll see" Calum smiled, biting his lip. Of course they both knew how it was gonna end. Their whole relationship have started with sex and there was a lot of it. So surely they were going to fuck.

Calum took bottle of wine which he bought just for this occasion. He opened it and they drank like ona glass each. Then they were making out. Soon they were without clothes on  _their_ bed. 

"I love you... so... fuckin... much" Ash groaned, while he already was moving inside Calum.

"Luv ya too. Fucking much." Cal's breath was heavily, same as Ash's. He smiled, remembering how he asked Ash to move in with him. It was similar situation. They were fucking and Cal suddenly said 'let's move in together' and now they really lived together.

After they both cummed, they were just lying next to each other, holding hands and smiling.

"Ready for next round?" asked Ashton after a while. Cal didn't have to answer that. He just kissed his boyfriend. And they spent almost all thing like that.

*******

"I love you the most. You are all my life. I can't imagine my life without you. There's no me without you." Ash chuckled a little. "I'm really happy and grateful for just having you. I'm glad it was me who took you home from that party and... And that was the night it all changed" He tried not to tell they started their relationship from having sex. "I was in love with you longer, but that night... Soon after that we were together. And now you're about to make me even happier than ever by becoming my husband." he said, wide grin on his face. He had prepared his vows, but forgot all this. Now he was just talking from his heart. And it wasn't enough. 

"Woah, I..." Cal blinked few times to not cry. "You are my life too. For so long. I never imagined I would experience love like ours. I remember how it all started and I can tell, it was the best night of my life. It changed everything. And now you're making me the happiest man alive..." his voice cracked at the end. "I just love you so f... much" he almost swore, but remembered, they were on their wedding, with their families. But it was their. They always were saying 'fucking much' whenever they were saying 'I love you'. "So so fucking much" he added and Ashton smiled, looking into his eyes.

"I love you so fucking much too." 

They weren't really paying attention to what priest was saying. Until these words they were waiting for.

"I do." said Ash.

"I do." Cal smiled. And the next second they were kissing. As husband and husband. And they never were happier.

And it all started from  _drunk fuck_.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't really good. But I'm posting this anyway, cause I really tried :D  
> Hope it wasn't that bad ;)


End file.
